Charizard's 25 Days of Christmas
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Cowritten with Yoshiguru, this fanfic shows how Charizard will prepare for Christmas in the twenty something days! Starring Charizard, costarring Squirtle and Ivysaur, and NOT featuring any of the other Smashers!
1. Chapter 1

**Charizard's 25 Days of Christmas!**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus and Yoshiguru**

Yoshizilla: Well, me and Yoshiguru were chatting with each other this fine afternoon, and Yoshiguru wondered what would happen if Charizard were to prepare for Christmas in twenty five days? I laughed at first, but it seemed like a great idea, so we decided to write this together. I'll start with this chapter, and Yoshiguru will follow in the next, and the pattern will repeat itself until we reach the final chapter! So with that said, I hope you enjoy the introductory chapter!

Disclaimer: Charizard belongs to Nintendo, and why, I'll never know.

--------

It was quiet. It was peaceful. But most of all, it was comfortable.

It was Charizard's small, humble house. Set atop a small, grassy green hill far, far away from the big problems of the city.

And who was the one Pokemon who resided there all by himself? Charizard, of course!

So what happened when someone decided to move into this nice, calm house? _Trouble_.

And more so, it was _twenty four days left until Christmas_.

Charizard smiled as he put up a nice, purple vase on the shelf. He placed his hands on his hips, and turned around, much to his surprise, to see the door knob shaking. He slowly approached the door, and when he opened it...

WHAM!!!!! Charizard was smacked into the wall by the door, being flattened and falling to the ground while the door slowly closed. It was then that a brown shell spun around into the house, and out popped a light-blue, tiny turtle Pokemon, giggling.

Charizard shook his head, and he popped back into his fleshy self, to notice the strange light-blue, tiny turtle Pokemon. He titled his head right. "Huh? Who are you?"

The light-blue, tiny turtle Pokemon laughed, putting his hands on his stomach. "Ohohohoho! I'm Squirtle! I'm gonna be your new roommate!" He then ran upstairs.

Charizard's jaw dropped, and he stomped his right foot on the ground, roaring. "**OH NO YOU DON'T!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!**" He then looked up and fired a powerful blast of Flamethrower, burning the wooden floor and causing Squirtle to fall down from the top.

Squirtle moaned in pain, and he got up, shaking his head. He looked at Charizard, and fumed, squirting the red fire-type dragon Pokemon in the face with a Water Gun attack. He then took off into the kitchen, raiding the refrigerator for food. He then grabbed several fruits and ran off into the bathroom, locking the door.

Charizard closed his fists tight, and he stomped towards the bathroom, bursting the door down. Squirtle screamed, and he stuffed all of the fruit into his mouth, swallowing it. He, however, choked on the watermelon, and fell down from the bathtub, choking. Charizard took this opportunity to knock Squirtle unconscious with a powerful whack from his tail, and then the red fire-type dragon Pokemon pulled the unconscious light-blue tiny turtle Pokemon into the closet, putting as much furniture as possible to block it. Charizard sighed, and he looked at his ravaged kitchen, growling.

Charizard was rather angry. But was that truly the last he see of the pesky Squirtle, or was there more trouble to come? And how will he be able to prepare for Christmas?

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshiguru: Hello, folks, it's-a me, Yoshiguru, the guy who usually hangs around Yoshizilla (even though I barely get around anywhere else). Anyway, here is my part of Charizard's 25 Days of Christmas, so I hope that you readers out there all enjoy!

PS: Only those who really like this fanfic and actually read it should consider reviewing this. Technically speaking, me and Yoshizilla don't count because we always chatter all the time. So with that said, enjoy!

--------

It was quiet. It was peaceful. It was Charizard's house-

**WAIT A MINUTE!!!!** Didn't you already ow that from the _last chapter_? Jeeze...anyway...

Charizard was putting up the stockings on his fireplace. It was then that Donkey Kong arrived, to see if he was any help. "Hey! Charizard!"

Charizard turned around, to see Donkey Kong grinning. Charizard's left eye twitched. "Errr...Donkey Kong, are you okay?"

Donkey Kong heartily laughed, walking over to Charizard and patting him on the back. "Oh, Charizard, you always manage to make me smile! Why, I'm so happy, I could-" He then sniffed the scent of bananas. He licked his lips and rubbed his stomach. "Mmmm...banana."

Charizard came down the ladder. "Oh, you smell my banana cookies." He chuckled. "Those are going to my grandson-"

"TELL ME WHERE THE BANANAS ARE, NOW!!!!" Donkey Kong roared, grabbing Charizard by the neck and slapping him, before slamming the fire-type dragon Pokemon to the ground and pounding him repeatedly.

Charizard moaned in pain as he felt himself being forced into the earth more and more, the wooden floor taking damage as well. Donkey Kong then jumped up into the air and prepared for a final attack, when Charizard flipped himself over and fired a Fire Blast attack at the giant kong, engulfing him in intense fiery flames. Donkey Kong screamed as he fell on his back down to the ground, rolling around to try to get the flames to stop, but failing.

Charizard grinned, and he snuck into the kitchen, coming out with banana cookies. Donkey Kong looked up, and smiled, clapping his hands eagerly, forgetting the fact that his fur was burning. As Donkey Kong walked over towards Charizard, Charizard whacked Donkey Kong in the face with the powerful swing of his tail, knocking the kong to the ground. Charizard then took a banana cookie and tossed it at Donkey Kong, tossing each of them at the kong until the plate no longer had any banana cookies. Donkey Kong grabbed as much banana cookies as he could and placed them all into his mouth, swallowing and sighing heavenly.

Charizard grinned, screaming as he then jumped up and lunged into Donkey Kong, punching him. He then grabbed Donkey Kong by the ape's feet and swung him around, releasing the ape out of his house through the glass windows, watching the glass shatter outside. Donkey Kong moaned and got up, and then started screaming in pain, running back to Nintendo City as he felt the sharp glass take effect on him physically.

Charizard laughed, and rubbing his hands together, Charizard walked towards the kitchen, before being crushed by the refrigerator. Charizard moaned weakly as he struggled to get out, with no avail.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Note to Yoshizilla: All right, you better stop using Falco in SSBM, because it's getting annoying how you manage to cheat with him every time we play. (insert angry face here)


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshizilla: Yep, chapter three is here from your good ol' neighborhood friendly author, Yoshizilla. Don't mind Yoshiguru - he's just jealous because he can't play the stupid swordsmen well. (chuckles)

--------

It was quiet. It was peaceful. It was Charizard's house.

And why do you even need the same stupid description of the same thing over and over? Because I said so, so shut up.

Anyways... Charizard was cleaning the floors. Until Mr. Game-and-Watch suddenly popped up. Wearing a handsome tuxedo, which was black-and-white.

"The name's Watch. Game-and-Watch," Mr. Game-and-Watch said cooly, turning to Charizard as he pulled up a wooden chair and sat down in it.

Charizard stared blankly at Mr. Game-and-Watch. "Errrmmm... can I help you?"

Mr. Game-and-Watch shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll be able to handle things on my own." He then spotted an old, 1930s era watch, picking it up out of curiosity. "Hmmm, what's this?"

Charizard gasped. "Hey! Watch it!" The red, fire-type dragon Pokemon stomped over to Mr. Game-and-Watch this stuff ain't cheap, you know!" He snatched the watch away from him.

Mr. Game-and-Watch blinked. "Oh, what makes you think that you can just take away something precious like that!?" He took out his frying pan and started tossing black, two-dimension sausages and bacon at Charizard, knocking the red, fire-type dragon Pokemon down.

Charizard got back up, and he roared angrily, taking the wooden chair and smashing it on Mr. Game-and-Watch's head. He then fired a Flamethrower attack on Mr. Game-and-Watch, burning the black, 2D figure and causing him to run around screaming as the flames spread all over him. Charizard took this opportunity to snatch Mr. Game-and-Watch and toss him out of his house, watching the black 2D figure explode into tiny pieces of pre-1980s era game graphics.

Charizard sighed of relief, slamming the door shut and taking a breather. He held up his precious watched, and placed it in a drawer, locking it to prevent it from being stolen. Charizard grinned, and as he headed upstairs, a coconut fell on his head, knocking the red, fire-type dragon Pokemon out.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Yoshizilla: Jeeze... do you know how many times I had to write, copy, and paste Mr. Game-and-Watch's darn name during that whole chapter? (faints) Well, I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter and got a good laugh. Next time, expect something better from Yoshiguru.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshiguru: For the love of SEGA... wait, did I just say SEGA? (shudders) Happy thoughts... happy thoughts... (sigh) Anyway, after that short, boring chapter, I decided to add a little jazz to this one, to sorta make up for the lack of ideas Yoshizilla has. Enjoy!

--------

Charizard was up on his attic, cleaning it out. Among the few artifacts he came across was a nice, purple lampshade.

"Hey now, I haven't seen this in five years," Charizard said eagerly, grabbing the purple lampshade and staring at it for several moments. He let out a sigh and placed it around his right arm, walking towards the ladder. As he came down, he heard a thump. "Hmmm?" He looked up, to see a few Zubat hanging upside down.

Charizard continued looking up at the attic ceiling, wondering what he should do. He continued walking down the ladder, and slowly closed the attic door. As Charizard stomped down into his room to place the lampshade on his orange bed cabinet, he could hear the flapping of wings, and covered his ears as he heard the Zubats' loud screech piercing through the house.

"Grrr...I'm getting sick of this..." CHarizard growled, turning around and stomping toward the attic, going up the ladder and opening up the attic door, to see Meta Knight standing in front of him, the Zubats all flapping right beside him. "Hmm? Who are you?"

Meta Knight's eyes gleamed blue. "I am known by many names, but you may call be Sir Meta Knight," He said, his eyes turning back to yellow.

Charizard gave Meta Knight a suspicious look, but he then grinned. "Meta Knight, eh? Well, in that case..." He glared at the Zubats. "Are these cretins friends of yours?"

Meta Knight only nodded his head, his hands wrapped by his purple cape.

Charizard felt hot steam coming out of his nostrils as he glanced down at Meta Knight and stated calmly, "Well, if you are their friends, in that case, please get rid of them. I do not wish to have them in my attic anymore." He glared at the Zubats again, which started to hiss at him.

Meta Knight looked up at the hissing Zubats, and then peered down at Charizard again. "Hmmm. You do not wish to have these Zubats in the attic anymore, am I correct?"

Charizard folded his arms and nodded.

Meta Knight's eyes gleamed green, and he took out Galaxia, his golden, spiky sword. "It will be my pleasure." He then jumped up into the air and started slashing up the Zubats, watching them screech in pain and flop down to the ground.

Charizard only grinned, stating randomly, "Man, I just _love_ it when everyone comes home for the holidays!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Yoshiguru: Heh, I like Yoshizilla to top THIS. Can you, Yoshi-Z, can you?


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshizilla: Well, me and Yoshiguru had a little fight last night, and, well, we came to the conclusion that our relationship isn't working out well. Yoshiguru told me that after Charizard's Twenty-five Days of Christmas is done and completed, he is ready to move on in life and away from Fanfiction, and I truly understand that. I'll miss him dearly, but I'll eventually get over it and understand as time goes on. Until that moment comes, I will bond as much with him. And until then, reviews or no reviews, I will continue writing as many stories as I like, no matter what _anyone_ thinks. Long or short, if you write a story, then give it as much potential as possible. And with that said, I leave you all with this chapter. Enjoy!

--------

Charizard was painting the outside of his house red and green. He knew that Christmas was only twenty days away, and he didn't want to waste the perfect opportunity to fix up his house.

"This ought to do the job," Charizard said to himself, grinning as he got the last corner in the far left. "Now I'll be able to put up the lights."

As he turned around, however, his paint can was missing. Charizard gasped, and he dropped his green paintbrush. He then stopped painting and started looking for his taken paint can.

"Maybe it's in the house," Charizard stated to himself, opening his front door and looking up at the ceiling. It was then that the weak chandelier fell on top of him, impaling the red, fire-type dragon Pokemon. Charizard growled, and he used his strength to get up from his crash.

Shaking his head, Charizard flew into the kitchen, and he spun around the table within the center as he called out for his paint can.

"No luck," Charizard stated, crashing into the refrigerator.

After placing a bandage on his right wing, Charizard flew upstairs, first into his room. He burned his own furniture and even his own bed to find the missing paint can, but with no luck. Furious, Charizard bursted through the ceiling of his red-painted room and started firing his powerful, heated Flamethrower attack around the entire area. He then stopped and was in awe as one of the things he burned...was his missing paint can.

Seconds of absolute silence passed by, but Charizard only shrugged and stated, "Oh Well, I can always get another can of paint!" He laughed, and started to fix up his burned attic.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

Yoshiguru: Argh, a day late because of the stupid site...(sigh) I'm sure you all would understand. You see, me and Yoshizilla had a little fuss with each other yesterday, and because of that, let's just say that my next chapter got a little...shambled. Anyway, enough of me yapping. Enjoy the chapter, folks!

--------

Charizard was on his bed in his recently fixed room, relaxing. As he turned around in his sleep, some strange Waddle Dees snuck into the house and were preparing to steal all of the food...

Only problem was, there was no food. Not in the kitchen, not in the dining room, not even in the attic.

The Waddle Dees were confused. Were they blinded by their hunger to raid an empty house that didn't even have food? Or was there a rat?

Only King DeDeDe, the self-proclaimed leader of the Waddle Dees, could determine this. He held his mallet up high and started to smash _everything_ in Charizard's house, from the furniture to the wide-screen television set, to even the stairs themselves.

But Charizard didn't notice, for he was sleeping peacefully. He quietly hummed to himself as he sneaked a soft, sweet sugar cookie into his mouth.

The door was then bursted down, and King DeDeDe entered Charizard's room, with his mighty army of Waddle Dees following closely behind. The fat penguin king looked around the room in dismay, seeing the color pink being painted on the walls and red-pink hearts planted on the walls. He then spotted the sleeping Charizard, and he raised his mallet on the head. Tip toeing towards the bed, King DeDeDe slammed his mallet on Charizard's head, causing Charizard's bed to break on itself, and the fat penguin monarch watched with glee as the bed collapsed on itself.

There was an odd silence, but Charizard then bellowed loudly, popping his head out from the wreckage of his bed. Steam came out of the red fire-type dragon Pokemon's nostrils, and Charizard glared angrily at King DeDeDe and the Waddle Dees. King DeDeDe gulped, sending all of the Waddle Dees in front of him.

The Waddle Dees all panicked as one by one, they were eaten up by Charizard. He then bellowed angrily again and unleashed a powerful, fiery Flamethrower attack at King DeDeDe, burning him completely. King DeDeDe moaned weakly in pain as his body sizzled from the intense flames, before Charizard swoop his mallet and used it to whack the fat penguin monarch out of his house. The remaining Waddle Dees all ran out of the house and towards the direction of where King DeDeDe was whammed to.

Charizard smirked, and he started fixing up his wrecked bed, sleeping peacefully again in it several minutes afterwards, munching on a piece of sweet, delicious vanilla cake.

--------

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

Yoshizilla: Moment of silence, everyone. It's the sixty six anniversary of the shocking attack of Pearl Harbor. It was because of this that the USA went into war, and since then the world has changed. For better or worse, the second world war has gone off the edge and has changed the entire world as we know it. So that's all I have to comment on. Enjoy!

--------

Charizard was trying to stack some cards on the table. He needed absolute silent.

_Absolute silence_.

As Charizard slowly placed the precise card on top of the other cards stacked up, he heard his door slam open. He screamed, and he fell over his table, snapping it in half and causing his cards to flop down. Charizard growled, and he slowly got up, his hands turning into fists. Charizard's right eye twitched as he watched Ness run into the room, who giggled his head off.

"Who are you, you little pest!?" Charizard snapped, his eyes turning eerily red.

Ness giggled, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh heh heh! I'm just a happy, little boy!" He then took out his baseball bat and started whacking at the windows and furniture around Charizard's house.

Charizard closed his eyes and growled, reaching out his right arm. As Ness ran around the house, Charizard grabbed the young boy by the neck and started whacking him several times on the floor. Charizard then positioned Ness down, and the red fire-type dragon Pokemon kicked the boy in the butt, watching him being kicked through the ceiling of the first floor and out of the house through the roof.

Charizard let out a sigh of relief, and he then took a wooden chair and started to pile up his cards again, requiring absolute silence.

--------

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

Yoshiguru: (yawns) Man, it took me three hours to think of this one. Three hours, and yet it's not even over one thousand words long. (sigh) Well, enjoy despite its shortcoming, ladies and gentlemen.

--------

Charizard was placing up paintings of himself on the walls of his living room. He smiled, sighing heavily as he glanced at the amazing display of himself. Turning around and going into the basement, Charizard started humming to himself.

"Hum, de dum do...paintings of myself is what I come to." He rhymed terribly as he placed a cardboard box atop his head and started to walk into the wall.

Several minutes later, Charizard was hanging up pictures of himself outside of his house, snow coming down from the beautiful, night blue sky. As Charizard was about to go back in, a pile of snow on the rooftop fell on him, burying him. Charizard used a powerful ember attack to melt the snow, and he entered the house cautiously.

As Charizard prepared to get more paintings, he slipped on some spilled milk, crashing into the basement and fracturing his right wing. Moaning in pain, Charizard headed back up, being knocked down the stairs by Pichu, who giggled as he started running around in circles, chasing himself.

Charizard fumed, and he shook his head, bellowing loudly. He fired a Flamethrower attack at Pichu, but the young electric mouse Pokemon ducked out of the way and hid behind the painting. Charizard screamed in horror as the picture of himself burned, the frame falling to the ground and breaking into pieces.

"My... my beautiful picture..." He said in heartbreak, his hands turning into fists, before he punched the wall, Pichu screaming girlishly as he hopped down from the wall and sprinted into the kitchen.

Charizard then shockingly busted through the refrigerator and fired a powerful, intense Flamethrower attack at Pichu. Pichu grabbed a red-and-white parasol and used it to reflect the Flamethrower back at Charizard. Charizard didn't feel any burn or pain, but he did become angrier, whacking the table from the ground with his powerful tail and sent it soaring into the sky.

Pichu pointed at Charizard and laughed, but he was then grabbed by. He struggled to get out, but screamed as Charizard ate him and started chewing the young electric mouse, swallowing him down.

Charizard licked his lips and smiled, stating, "Mmm, electric rodent." He then went back to placing paintings of himself all over his small, little house.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

Yoshizilla: Well, Christmas is getting closer and closer...you fools just don't realize it. Hmmhmmhmmhmmhmmhmm... yeah, that's right, I called you all fools, what are you gonna do about it? Not review anymore? Flame me? Oooh, I'm so scared. Pffft. Anyway, enjoy!

--------

Charizard was squinting so much, he couldn't tell whether he really squinted or not. But it was then that something occurred to him.

He should create some microgames for him to play.

So it was from that day forward that Charizard decided to take a little trip to Diamond City, to learn how to make his own microgames.

Later that night, Charizard got his form baton in order, and he started to move about. He shaved some invisible hair, he painted the air purple, he blew some paint bubbles, he started to play on the toilet...

Wait, did I just say he played in the toilet? Does he even actually use it?

Anyway, stupid questions aside, Charizard was exhausted. He stopped using the form baton, and tossed it out of the window.

CRASH!!!! He heard the form baton break into tiny pieces of glass.

Charizard paused for a moment, and shrugged, heading upstairs and sleeping for the night as he anxiously awaited for Christmas day.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

Yoshiguru: Well, since I really can't think of what to write, I'm just going to do a random chapter today, ladies and gentlemen. Blame Yoshizilla for not making me drink enough coffee to get a good idea.

--------

Charizard was sitting in his red, snacking chair. He loved eating in his snaking chair, always comfortable and always eating his favorite treat. Today's treat was a scrumptious piece of sweet, creamy vanilla cake. As he munched it down, he could hear a little peep.

"Huh?" He muffled, the vanilla cake within his mouth as he looked around. He shrugged, and continued eating his delicious vanilla cake.

He then heard the little peep again. Getting a bit suspicious, Charizard swiftly turned around to see nothing. He shrugged, and he looked straight again, much to his surprise, to see a small, bonsai-like Pokemon, Bonsly.

"What the!?" Charizard exclaimed as he nearly choke on the vanilla cake and fell over his snacking chair.

The Bonsly giggled, and it started to run all over the living room. Charizard got up, steam coming out from his nose.

"_**GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BROWN FREAK!!!!!!**_" Roared the angry red, fire-type dragon Pokemon as he released a powerful Flamethrower attack at the Bonsly. The Bonsly ducked for cover under the table, and the Flamethrower burned down a hole in the wall.

Charizard's right eye twitched, and he jumped up into the air and body slammed the table. Bonsly ducked again, taunting Charizard. CHarizard felt his pulse beating faster as he whipped his tail at the Bonsly, sending it crashing through the wall and forming another, albeit smaller, hole in the wall.

Charizard let out a sigh of relief, and he returned to his personal area where his snacking chair was. Only problem was...

...All of his snacks were gone.

"_**BONSLY!!!!!!!**_" Charizard screamed, as he started demolishing his own house. Ah, what a great moment of Christmas joy.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

Yoshizilla: Well, here's another chapter! And the reason why this story is so short is because me and Yoshiguru usually knock this our first, and then we go on doing other things.

--------

Charizard decided to clean his house today, so he did. As he cleaned his house, however, something terrifying that day happened.

"HIIIIII!!!!!!!" Laughed a diabolically insane Jigglypuff, as she ran around the living room and started drawing sketches of herself and other Pokemon on the wall.

Charizard screamed in horror, and he flung at Jigglypuff. "No! Get out of here! You're ruining my house! My beautiful house!" He cried in horror as he crashed into a highly valuable purple vase, causing it to crash down to the ground.

"Ha ha! You broke your vase!" Jigglypuff laughed and she floated towards Charizard and slapped him several times, writing on his face.

Charizard woke up, punched Jigglypuff off of him, and walked towards the mirror. He screamed in horror, and started firing Flamethrowers at Jigglypuff, burning her. "You stupid puffball! You ruined my beautiful face! YOU MUST DIE!!!!!"

"_**HEEEEAAAAAALLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!**_" Jigglypuff screamed as Charizard whacked her on the head several times with a large mallet.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

Yoshiguru: Well, Yoshizilla told me that the site is acting up recently, so I guess that we'll have to do with this problem until it is solved. And by that, I mean that me and Yoshizilla will put more effort in the incoming chapters until the site finally works again. Enjoy!

--------

Charizard was planting as much seeds as he could. The red, fire-type dragon Pokemon wanted to have as much pine trees as possible, and he followed Ivysaur's tips on how to help make his house look much better from the outside. After planting all of the seeds, Charizard went into his house to get a water pail.

But then it has hit him. What did his water pail look like?"

Confused, Charizard began to look extensively for his missing water pail. He kept telling himself that it looked like a Wailmer, but then again, it could have also looked like a Sharpedo. Anyway, Charizard checked under his bright, rainbow carpet.

No water pail.

Charizard burned a hole into the wall using his trademark Flamethrower attack. Still, no water pail. Charizard was determined to find his beloved water pail, and he frantically searched throughout his bedroom. He sighed and continued searching, but he still had no luck.

"There must be some place where I can get my water pail...but where?" He asked curiously to himself, continually searching, heading into the attic. The Zubats all screeched and started attacking Charizard.

Charizard screamed in horror, running down the stairs and tripping on the third step, tumbling down while the Zubats followed, screeching louder and higher pitched. Charizard moaned, and he jumped behind the kitchen counter. The Zubats then started tackling into the counter, eventually busting it.

Charizard was speechless. Gasping and sweating nervously, Charizard gulped, and he then started firing small, fiery balls of ember at the Zubats, burning them. The Zubats all screamed and plopped to the floor, the smell of burnt wings in the air.

Charizard shuddered in disgust as he grabbed the motionless Zubats and tossed them out. Suddenly, a miracle happened - the missing Wailmer water pail Charizard was looking for was right by his right foot the entire time!

"Oh, there you are!" Charizard laughed as he picked up the Wailmer water can and sprayed the burning Zubats with water, heading to his pine seeds next, "It's time that you went and did your job, Mr. Pail!" He laughed heartily as he watered his soon-to-be-treasured pine trees.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

Yoshizilla: Wow, how long did it take for my keyboard to get fixed? (shrugs) Anyway, since Yoshiguru and I already have the chapters done, I'll just shut up and let you read them for yourselves, readers. Enjoy!

--------

Charizard was relaxing in his own backyard, sighing as he flipped over to get the sun rays.

Hey... wait a minute! This doesn't have to do with Christmas at all! Change the scene!

--------

Anyway, back to what I meant to say. Anyway, Charizard was hanging the mistletoe on his rooftop. Why he would do that, I don't know, but he did. Anyway, as he came down, he entered his house and headed to the kitchen...

"I hope there's plenty of Frosted Flakes!" Charizard happily chimed as he grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes and poured it down, following suit with milk as he grabbed the container from the refrigerator and poured it into the cereal bowl. After placing the milk carton and the box back to where they were, Charizard started to eat his Frosted Flakes.

In peace. In tranquility. Very, very quietly. (insert Elmer Fudd's laugh here)

"Munch, crunch, munch..." Charizard made these sounds as he munched and crunched the delicious, sugary flakes in his mouth, before gulping it down. "Munch, munch, crunch..."

As Charizard was munching on his Frosted Flakes peacefully, two small, pink puffballs snuck into the living room. They were both easily identified as Kirby and Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff floated up towards the attic, while Kirby crawled into the kitchen. Jigglypuff smashed the attic door, and she entered into the attic, heading towards the lone window at the end. Kirby, meanwhile, snuck to the refrigerator and grabbed it with both of his short, puffy hands, pulling back. Charizard glanced behind him to see this, and he whacked at Kirby with his powerful tail, causing the pink male puffball to be whacked through the wall, landing on the hard, wooden floor.

Kirby moaned in pain, but he got up and shook the pain off. He ran towards Charizard and started tapping at him, causing the fire-type dragon Pokemon to bellow in rage and spurt out fiery balls of embers. Kirby inhaled one of the embers, and turned into Fire Kirby, but Charizard used Rock Smash to knock Kirby out. Charizard then could hear Jigglypuff running in the attic, and the fire-type dragon Pokemon grabbed Kirby and chucked him out of his house.

Charizard then flew upwards, and bursted through the wooden floor of his attic. Jigglypuff turned around and screamed in horror, using her sing ability to put Charizard to sleep. Charizard yawned, and he started to sleep. Jigglypuff sighed of relief, and she grabbed one of the small, pink mirrors in one of the filed boxes, breaking through the lone window and falling to the ground, running down the green hill and away from Charizard's house. Charizard snored quietly as he peacefully slept, fully unaware that he was now missing a small, pink mirror.

But it's not like that he would care about it. _Or would he...?_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

Yoshiguru: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! (pauses) ...What? Is it a crime to not celebrate Christmas this early? (sighs) Well, read and enjoy it, ladies and gentlemen.

--------

Another peaceful day in Nintendo City, as well as Charizard's house, miles away from the bustling metropolis, on a lone, small, and peaceful green and very grassy hill. Charizard was making vanilla cupcakes.

Why would he make such delicious treats, is beyond even me. But apparently, these delicious sweets were meant for his good friend, King Bowser Koopa.

"Yum, yum, yum - cupcakes with vanilla icing!" Charizard hummed happily as he started putting the delicious, white, sweet vanilla icing on the yellow, fluffy cupcakes, "Now just warm up, for you'll be eaten by many! With your delicious, rich, creamy frosting!"

As Charizard rhymed terribly and placed the vanilla-iced cupcakes in the oven, he set it for three minutes.

He sighed. "Great, now all I gotta do is fine something to do...for three minutes." He blinked and scratched his head. "Now what could I do...?"

_One minute later..._

Charizard was busy playing Pokemon Diamond, with the male character (who was named after him, obviously). Charizard chuckled and shouted cheerfully as he taunted at the computer's team, who were beaten by his souped-up Charizard.

"Ha! Try and have your Blastoise avoid my special Charizard's Thunderbolt!" Charizard taunted, as he searched for another random trainer. "You're going down, you ice-lovin' hippie! Charizard, take 'em out!"

Another minute passed by, and the oven started to react with smoke coming out. Charizard was too busy beating the computer's teams with his hacked Charizards to notice that his cupcakes would burn.

"Boom! Show this one your special move, Charizard! Use Solar Beam!" Charizard shouted to his Charizard as he pressed the Sunny Day move and waited for the next turn, pressing Solar Beam and watching as the computer's Wailord fainted easily. Charizard chuckled, but he glanced behind him to see the oven moving.

"What the..." Charizard muttered as he shut his Charizard-painted Nintendo DS closed and walked over to his oven, opening up to feel the blast of the hot steam and smoke, his face blackened. Charizard coughed and rubbed the smoke off his face, to get the tray filled with the vanilla cupcakes out.

Charizard smiled. "Okay, now let's see how the cupcakes are!" He chimed happily as he blew the smoke away from the delicious sweets. Much to his horror, the vanilla cupcakes were burned, the icing melting off slowly. "NOOOOOO!!!!!! My delicious, sweet vanilla cupcakes! My icing!" He broke into tears and started to stuff the ruined vanilla cupcakes in his mouth. "Oh, how my tears help smoothen the burnt interiors of the fluffy cupcake! The remaining, melting icing that helps make it sweet and sugary!" He continued crying, though he did it with joy strangely s he munched down on the cupcakes.

One minute later, Charizard was pacing back and forth in his living room, figuring out what he could do to make up his cupcakes for Bowser.

"Hmm..." Charizard snapped his fingers. "I know! I'll just go and steal a vanilla cake from Doctor Mario!" And so, the red, fire-type dragon Pokemon flew out from the roof of his house and headed to Nintendo City, planning to steal one of Doctor Mario's many delicious cakes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15

Yoshizilla: Well, Charizard definitely needs more representing in the Smash category, so give him more representation I shall

--------

It was another beautiful December day at Charizard's house. Charizard was trying to write a memento to what he was planning to do.

"Hmmm... swing your arms from side to side, taking one step and then again...check!" Charizard said to himself as he checked it off on his notepad.

As he wrote down more insane things, he heard a tap on his door.

"Now who could that be...?" Charizard slowly asked as he placed his notepad down and opened the door, to see Donkey Kong standing in front of there. "...What the?"

"Hiya," Donkey Kong stated as he held a box of bananas, "Can I move in with you?"

Charizard's right eye twitched. "Why would you want to do that?"

Donkey Kong nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I don't have that much representation in the Smash category, so I figured-"

"OUT!!!!" Charizard bellowed, picking up Donkey Kong and chucking the ape down the hill, watching him tumble down. He wiped his head. "Geeze! I can't get a break!" He turned around, to find his notepad missing. He gasped. "What the!?"

On the other side of the green and grassy hill, Wario can be seen laughing his head off as he takes the notepad and Charizard's snacking chair with him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

Yoshiguru: Yep, yet another good chapter of Charizard's Twenty Five Days of Christmas!

--------

Charizard was outside of his house, relaxing in the back on his own, yellow-colored beach chair. Why exactly was he, we may never know. Anyway, he was relaxing, until...

"Hey, buddy, what'cha doing?"

Charizard looked up, much to his dismay, to see Pikachu standing in front of him. He growled. "What do you want, Pikachu?"

Pikachu shrugged, walking up to Charizard. "Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought...well...we could have a battle."

Charizard rolled his eyes. "A Pokemon battle, Pikachu? Honestly?"

Pikachu nodded. "That's right, now get up and fight me!" He whacked Charizard off the beach chair with his Iron Tail attack.

Charizard got up from the ground, growling as he brushed hoimself. "You want a battle, rat boy, you got it!" The enraged, red, fire-type dragon Pokemon opened his mouth and fired a blast of Flamethrower, burning Pikachu.

Pikachu screamed in pain, running around screaming as his tail was on fire. Charizard then grabbed Pikachu and flew upwards, heading back down towards the earth and slamming Pikachu do0wn. Charizard then flew over Pikachu and fired a Fire Blast down, burning the earth and Pikachu severly.

Charizard smirked, and he picked up the crisped Pikachu, flinging him into the horizon. He smirked, and he got back into his beach chair, relaxing. "Ahh, I just love relaxation..." He muttered to himself, snoring quietly in peace.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 17

Yoshizilla: Yes, the next exciting (and surprisingly short) addition to the Charizard Christmas story! Enjoy, ladies and germs! Ha ha, germs, that's rich. Mmm, rich...

--------

Charizard was trying to write a poem. The thing is, he didn't know how to write a poem. So he went and asked his good friend, Dr. Mario.

"Well, first, you need to use the cape on them to repel any of their attacks," Dr. Mario started, showing off his special, white cape that appeared out of nowhere.

Charizard nodded, and he placed reading glasses on and took out a small, black notepad. he opened it up, grabbed a pencil and started writing in it.

Dr. Mario then grabbed a ruler and pointed at the blackboard. "You then have to add enough petroleum to the tank in order to get the number of rabies."

Charizard continued writing, but he then gave Dr. Mario an odd look. "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

Dr. Mario only smiled, putting his hands behind him. "Trust me on this one, Charles." His left eye winked.

Charizard's right eye twitched. "...The name's Charizard. C-H-A-R-I-Z-A-R-D." He told Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario got angry. "Charizard, see me after class." He handed a green slip to Charizard.

Charizard was dumbfounded. "But, what-"

"SILENCE!!!" Dr. Mario then jumped up and kicked Charizard in the face, tossing a pill at the red, fire-type dragon Pokemon at him.

Charizard screamed in pain, putting his hands on his face as he felt the pill burn. "Argh! What's in these things!?" He asked as he rolled over.

Dr. Mario laughed, his eyes glowing red. "Ho ho ho! That's my evil Santa Claus potion! It makes you naughty or nice!"

"This doesn't make sense!" Charizard asked as he was dragged into the closet by two Bidoofs, "All I wanted to know was how to write a poem!"

SLAM!!! The Bidoofs slammed the door, then turned to Dr. Mario and saluted. "Hail Dr. Mario!" They stated, and started marching forward, out of the laboratory.

Dr. Mario chuckled, and he fell through a trap door, running in the background, stealing a red sleigh. He laughs evilly, and flies off, while Charizard screams and pounds on the closet doors from the inside.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(Whenever I Feel Like It...)**


	18. Chapter 18

Yoshiguru: Yeah, yeah, I know what you are all expecting. (sigh) Yet another chapter of Charizard's...how many days, twenty five? (shrugs) Oh well. Enjoy.

--------

Charizard was in the basement of his house, trying to sort out his box. He then picks up a purple vase and looks at it.

"Hmm...I could use this as a hat," He complimented, smiling as he placed it on his head.

The purple vase broke, much to Charizard's dismay. He cursed, and he searched for another item.

"Hmm... a jigsaw puzzle, a pizza with the initials "TT", a flux compactor, and..." He gasped as he picked up a rainbow-colored wig. "My old afro! WOOHOO!!" He placed it on his head, and the red fire-type dragon Pokemon started to boogie down.

As Charizard got down to the funky music playing in the background, the Raving Rabbids of all shapes, variety, and colors appeared, and they started to dance around with Charizard. Charizard shook his hips, and so did the Rabbids. Charizard shook his head, and he then tumbled backwards, squashing some of the Rabbids. The Rabbids all screamed in horror, and they grabbed red plungers out of nowhere.

Charizard got up, to see the foaming Rabbids. He blinked. "Uhh...wanna dance?"

He was immediately pummeled by the Rabbids' plungers. Charizard couched down as he felt the plungers being whacked on him several times. "Ow! Oww! HEY, WATCH IT!!!! D'oh, that hurts!" He then got up and started spinning around, firing fiery balls of embers.

The Rabbids screamed and used their plungers as shields. When Charizard stopped spouting out embers, the freaky two-legged rabbits all jumped onto him and tried to pull him down. Charizard struggled as he pulled upward, and he closed it eyes, his flame on his tail getting intensely hot. The Rabbids screamed as their bodies burned from the flame.

Charizard smirked, and he opened his eyes. He let out a loud bellow, a Flamethrower attack blasting out from his mouth. The Rabbids all screamed as they perished within the harsh, red-yellow-and-orange flames. Spinning around in midair, Charizard managed to burn all of the Rabbids into piles of ashes. Grinning, he fell back down on his two feet to the ground and took off his rainbow-colored wig, looking at it with his eyes gleaming.

"Hmmm...I really wish I could dance more..." Charizard said to himself, but shrugged as he placed the rainbow-colored wig back in the box and headed upstairs, humming to himself a song oddly familiar...

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

Yoshizilla: Yep, didn't expect that I wouldn't do another chapter, did you? Did you...?

--------

Charizard was playing around with the sandbag today. He held a baseball bat in his right hand, and was wearing a blue cap.

"TIME FOR SOME BATTING PRACTICE!!!!" He bellowed cheerfully as he readied himself and whacked hard at the Sandbag, sending it flying four hundred feet into the air. Charizard's jaw dropped, and he let go of his baseball bat.

Which fell on his right foot.

"YEEEOOOW!!!!" Charizard screamed in pain as he held his right foot in pain, bouncing on his left foot. He growled, and he stomped on the bat he was formerly holding. "Stupid bat!" Unfortunately, he stomped on the wooden bat with his right foot, so he picked it up and held it in pain again.

Mario walks nearby, and he notices that Charizard is in pain. He points and laughs, until the sandbag falls on the red-capped, italian plumber, knocking him out. Charizard turns around and points at the unconscious Mario, laughing until he falls on his back. Charizard struggles to get up, and he screams for help. No one, however, answers his pleads, and Charizard is left alone on the green, grassy hill by himself, as well as the unconscious Mario and the injured Sandbag.

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

Yoshiguru: Well, when you have a lot of ideas and just can't seem to write, you gotta go out with the best of them, eh? (chuckles) Enjoy.

--------

Charizard was now playing checkers by himself. He set a red checker on the far right, and went to the other side of the table to place a black check in the two squares left to the center. As he went back to his former side, his checkers tabled broke into pieces, much to his displeasure.

"WHO DARES RUIN MY GAME OF CHECKERS!?" Charizard boomed as he jumped up into the air and flew out of his house, breaking through his red roof. He then flew towards Nintendo City and started firing fire-type attacks at the civilians, burning them.

Charizard flew past many of the gigantic buildings as he used a fire punch through a steel-made architect and demolished it. He then picked up several jelly donuts and ate them all, falling into the air vent in the cement-paved sidewalk and crashing through the ceiling of the subway. he turned around, only to get hit by an incoming subway car.

Charizard moaned, and he did his best to push back against the subway car, standing on the rails. He closed his eyes and growled as he forced his weight upon the metallic train, its velocity stopping slowly. The civilians within the subway cars screamed as Charizard bursted through and then flew out of the last subway car and flew straight u-p through a building, firing a Flamethrower attack upwards and shattering the glass-stained roof. Charizard then flew downwards towards the city and started to wreak more havoc, burning the streets and stores with his many fire attacks.

It was then that giant jets arrived and started firing missiles at Charizard. Charizard swerved from left to right, and he ducked to the left, appearing right behind the jets. He fired gigantic, fiery balls of embers at the jets, causing them to explode in flames. Charizard smirked, and he headed back to his house, crashing through the roof and crashing into the basement, wrecking and smashing most of his unvalued possessions.

Charizard moaned a bit, and then looked up, happily, to see a new checker board. He cheered, grabbed it, hugged it, and ran up into his living room, to play another round of checkers... with himself.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

Yoshiguru: How could I not do a chapter for you wonderful folks out there who have been reading this since the first of December? Well, with that said, here's the chapter of the twenty second day! Enjoy!

--------

Charizard was out on his porch, rocking back comfortably in his personal, wooden rocking chair. He was reading a book, entitled "The Way we Grow".

"And all those who have offspring may rise whence the Earth has been revitalized," Read Charizard to himself as he was wearing his reading glasses. He then reached out and took a sip of orange juice. "This beats eggnog any day of the week." He chuckled and closed his eyes, relaxing.

It was then that the ground started to shake, and Charizard's reading glasses fell from his face, cracking into pieces. Charizard, however, was already snoozing, so he did not take notice. In the meantime, a Sentret popped out from the ground, and it noticed the reading glasses. Grinning, it snatched the glasses and dug back into the ground.

It was then a few minutes later that Mr. Resseti, a familiar angry mole from the world of Animal Crossing, appeared. He looked around, and muttered, "Humph, what a nice place this is. I think I oughta..." He then noticed Charizard, and sneered. "Hey, fat boy! Get up!" He tossed his picket axe at Charizard.

Charizard moaned in pain after being hit by the picket axe. he shook his head, and noticed Mr. Resseti right in front of his porch. "Huh? Who the heck are you?" Asked the red fire-type dragon Pokemon, who made a quirky face.

Mr. Resseti scoffed. "You don't know who I am? I'm Mr. Resseti, fool! The one and only mole, who's _**GOTTA YAP MY HEAD OFF 'CAUSE THE YOUNG'UNS WHO ALWAYS HIT THE **__**RESET**__** BUTTON!!!!**_" He gasped for a breath of air, and shook his head, clearing his throat. "A-herm, anyway, I hope that you aren't doing any resetting now...heh heh heh." He eyed Charizard suspiciously. "Are ya?"

Charizard gulped., shaking his head. "O-of course not!" He stammered a bit, "I was just taking a little nap after reading my favorite book."

Mr. Resseti gave Charizard a blank look. "Huh, really?" He then noticed the book Charizard was reading, and picked it up. "What's this? 'The Way Wii Grow?'"

"The Way _we_ Grow," Charizard corrected, empathizing the 'we' in the title.

Mr. Resseti shook his head, and he flipped through the pages of the book. "Yeesh, what kind of book is this?" He tossed the book at Charizard. "You, sir, have a bad taste in literature."

"Now see here, Mr. Resseti," Charizard growled as he got up and approached Mr. Resseti, his fists forming, "I just so happen to read many literature, and there's nothing wrong with the things I read."

Mr. Resseti bursted into laughter. "Ha! Yeah, right, you knowing which literature was the best. Why, back in my day, we didn't have to read for a livin'. It was plain stupid, that's all."

"Stupid!?" Charizard exclaimed angrily,stomping towards Mr. Resseti and glaring him right in his pudgy mole face. "Well, sorry if it's stupid to you, but literature is one of the greatest things ever invented known to the universe! Why, how else would we get our fun back in the day before sports and such?"

Mr. Resseti only smirked. "Well, we would have burping and farting contests."

"_Burping and farting!?_" Charizard shouted in disgust. He whacked Mr. Resseti in the face with his powerful tail, and glared at the injured mole again, "Well, sorry, but I don't personally find contests that involve bodily gasses to be fun or entertaining." He grabbed his book, and headed into his house.

Mr. Resseti shrugged. "Well, if that's your jig, whatever, let it be." He turned around, and dug back into the ground, digging towards Nintendo City while muttering to himself, "Darn kids these days, and their reset-happy moods...I outta retire, ya know..."

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

Yoshizilla: Yep, yep, yep - Winter is finally -officially- here, and you know what thats means - the temperature is colder, and..._**SNOW!!!**_

--------

Charizard was wearing a red scarf. Why, it's quiet explainable. He was shoveling the snow.

Pure, white snow - not that fake stuff that's really sugar and/or flour. So anyway, Charizard was shoveling the snow in order to make himself a snow fort. After placing the shovel away, Charizard ducked behind the snow fort and formed some snowballs.

"Heh heh," Chuckled Charizard under his breath as he peeked above his snow fort, "This will teach those stupid fools for coming close to my house." He tossed the snowball at a random girl with her boyfriend, and chuckled as he ducked down, avoiding contact with the now sobbing girl. "Sweet! Score one for Charizard, score zero for losers."

He then looked up again and tossed several snowballs at the young boys and girls who ran by. They screamed as they were pelted by the cold, oval-shaped balls of snow. Charizard laughed as he ducked again behind his fort.

However, as he was about to come and toss another snowball at another unexpected victim, he got hit by a snowball! PWOOSH!!!

"Wa ha ha!" Laughed Waluigi, holding a strange machine. "You got a taste of a snowball from my Snowmatic 3000!"

Charizard blinked after shaking his head from then snowball. 'What? Snowmatic 3000?" He asked curiously.

Waluigi grinned slyly. "That's right! It can easily form a snowball when you place snow into it! Watch!" He grabbed a handful of snow and placed it into the Snowmatic 3000, and snowballs suddenly started to pummel Charizard into the cold snow from the Snowmatic 3000. Waluigi heartily laughed. "He he! Sucker!"

Charizard growled. he got up to his two feet, and glared at Waluigi. "Oh yeah!? Then have a taste of this!" He gasped for a breath of air, and then fired a powerful blast of Flamethrower, barbecuing Waluigi and melting the SNowmatic 3000. He then smirked.

Waluigi gulped, putting his hands in the air. "Uhh...I give up?" He tried to convince.

WHACK!!! Waluigi was whacked into the air by Charizard's powerful tail, and Charizard smiled with confidence as he started to build up his snow fort again, making it larger than before.

**To Be Continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

Yoshiguru: Yep, everyone, here's another jolly chapter of Charizard and his twenty five days of Christmas. Enjoy!

--------

Charizard was hanging up stockings in his living room. He always picked the red-colored stockings, because red was his color of choice, of course. Anyway, Charizard has finished stocking the house, and he then started to polish all of the boxes in his closet with his red-and-yellow paint.

"Do be do be do..." Charizard whistled to himself the theme of Gusty Gardens (big bonus points for anyone who knows where this came from ;) ) as he polished the boxes. Smiling, he stood up and let out a sigh as he placed his hands on his hips, looking at the shining, red-and-yellow painted boxes.

The boxes were gleaming quite brightly, but that was fine with Charizard, because he liked to have things bright and shiny. So the red fire-type dragon Pokemon decided to take a rest in his wooden rocking chair.

It was then that he heard someone snooping around his house. Charizard got up, and headed upstairs. He opened the attic door, and looked up into the attic much to his shock to see Lucas wrapping up the gifts that Charizard has placed. Charizard smiled, and he closed the attic, heading back downstairs.

However, Charizard tripped over a toy jack-in-the-bix, and Charizard tumbled down the stairs, crashing through the main floor and falling into the basement, landing on old boxes. Charizard moaned, and his head fell back. Lucas came running down, but he shrugged and headed back upstairs to wrap Charizard's presents.

**To Be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

Yoshizilla: (gasp) The final chapter before Christmas... well, I hope that all of you fine ladies and gentlemen have fully enjoyed Charizard's Twenty Five Days of Christmas, and both me and Yoshiguru hope that you'll enjoy the final chapter after this one. Enjoy!

--------

Nighttime. Charizard was sleeping in the pure, white, and cool snow. He was smiling as he looked up, the flame melting the snow surrounding it. As the snow melted into water, but turned into ice due to the cold wind, Charizard got up and picked up his binoculars.

"Hmm, nothing extraordinary here," Charizard said to himself as he looked around, pausing at a strange fat man wearing yellow-and-purple outfits. "Eh? What the?"

The fat man laughed, and he rammed into Charizard, knocking the red fire-type dragon Pokemon down into the snow. He grinned. "Wa ha ha ha ha! How do you like my new, classic clothes?" He showed off his muscles. "I had these babies since 1992!"

Charizard growled, and he got up to his feet, glaring Wario straight in the face. "Hey, what the heck is your problem, buddy boy!? Why did you do that?"

Wario only massaged his mustache. "Hehehehe...well, since you don't know how it feels to have a Christmas change, then I'll just have to prove how I'm much better..." He picked up Charizard, and somersaulted him onto the snow. He chuckled, and ran off, stealing Charizard's binoculars.

Charizard moaned in pain, getting up slowly, but shaking his head and falling back into the cold snow.

--------

**To Be Continued...**

Yoshizilla: Gasp...only one more chapter left! Me and Yoshiguru will be sure to present this will full joy together on the day of Christmas. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	25. Chapter 25

Yoshizilla: Well, Yoshiguru, it's been quite a while, but our co-written fanfic has finally come to an end.

Yoshiguru: Indeed it has, Yoshizilla, indeed it has. I have enjoyed it every bit, even though I was sometimes mad at you.

Yoshizilla: All his forgiven, Yoshiguru. And now, with that said and done...

Yoshiguru: Yoshizilla and I would both like to finish off _Charizard's Twenty Five Days of Christmas_ with a big...

Yoshizilla and Yoshiguru: **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**

--------

The great holiday known by many as Christmas has finally arrived at Nintendo City, after much waiting and anticipation. Charizard was cooped up in his house, telling his three great grandchildren Charmanders the story of his childhood.

"And then there were all of these snowmen on my father's front lawn, and my brothers and sisters and I all started firing fire-type attacks at them. The Ice-type Pokemon weren't happy with us Charmanders, so they retaliated back with their ice-type attacks. I'll admit, they were mighty cold..." Charizard throughly explained, his great grandchildren Charmanders starting to get bored.

The only female great grandchild Charmander stood up, and she chirped in a high-pitched voice, "Great grandpa, why aren't you telling us how you dealt with the Smashers in that snow fight?"

Charizard stopped, and he looked at his great granddaughter. "Sweetums, I already told you for the imminent time, I don't want to talk about those fools during this time of year. Besides..." He stood out of his chair and stretched, "I have to do my annual flight round Nintendo City. You wanna come?"

The the three great grandchildren looked at each other, sighed, and left to play their toys in the kitchen.

Charizard shrugged, and he exited his house, looking upward at the snow-filled sky and taking flight, soaring towards Nintendo City. CHarizard flew over the crowded streets of Nintendo City, and he flew under a large arch. He then swerved to the left and turned to the right, almost crashing into a tall, steel-made building. CHarizard then went under a pipeline within the ground, and resurfaced through a fiery explosion, cheering as he flew around. The red, fire-type dragon Pokemon then turned around on the tight bend of the road and flew upwards, heading towards the Nintendo City Nathan Bridge.

Charizard flew straight through the bridge, and he did a flip through the tall arch of the Nathan Bridge. Charizard then turned around and headed back towards Nintendo City. He headed downwards, and then turned to the right, swerving close to the buildings on the left, Charizard then flew upwards, narrowing missing a speeding taxi, and he then swerved to the left, glancing on his left to see the beautiful pier that extended out to the ocean. CHarizard then crashed into a slow-going bus ahead of him, and thew red fire-type dragon Pokemon unleashed a Flamethrower attack on it, sizzling it and burning the passengers. Charizard pushed aside the burnt bus and turned around to the right, flying upwards and going into a loop, twirling around as he nearly crashed into a large freight truck and turned around, heading down a one way street. Charizard then flew upward the dead end, and he flipped around, flying towards the Kimikora Grand Highway.

CHarizard flew straight down the highway, and he swerved to the right, avoiding collision with a large fruit-carrying truck. Charizard then dug into the hard concrete of the highway and flew under a fast-moving bus, passing it and swerving into the other side of the highway, resurfacing and causing a hole within the road. Charizard flew over an incoming speeding taxi cab, and Charizard then turned to the right and dug into the street, resurfacing above a building in construction. Charizard quickly turned around and fired fiery balls of embers, burning the construction site. He snickered, and turned around, flying back to his house. A few minutes later, Charizard stopped right in front of his house, and levitated downwards, landing on the soft, pure white and cold snow.

"Man, what a good exercise that was!" Charizard exclaimed, opening the door and walking into the living room, grinning, "I wonder where my great grandchildren are."

He walked into the kitchen, and much to his horror, his great grandchildren were wreaking amok, ruining the then beautiful setting and mood of the kitchen. Charizard fumed, and he bellowed loudly in anger, burning everything with his Flamethrower attack. His house was now in flames, and it then collapsed on Charizard and his great grandchildren Charmanders, crushing them all.

Charizard poked his head out of the flaming wreckage. He looked behind him to see what remained of his destroyed house, and he looked straight, shrugging and smiling.

--------

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
